


Poltergeists for Sidekicks

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cemetery, M/M, Ouija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ryou and Yugi visit a graveyard.





	Poltergeists for Sidekicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



“Come on, Yugi!” Ryou tugged his boyfriend’s hand. “We’re almost there.”

Yugi looked around nervously. He’d walked past the graveyard plenty of times before, but that was during the day, when there weren’t any creepy patches of shadow or weird noises in the distance. It didn’t help that everything was so dark. The moon was a mere sliver in the sky, and the streetlights could only do so much. It was only going to get worse once they were in the graveyard itself, too. “Are you sure we should do this tonight?” he asked. “Wouldn’t it make sense to wait until there’ll be more light?”

“No, it has to be tonight.” Ryou looked somber for a moment, before smiling suddenly. “Don’t worry, though, I brought candles.” He patted his pocket.

“I’m not sure that’s much better,” Yugi said. He’d been involved in enough occult rituals for one lifetime.

Ryou seemed to be thinking something similar. “Really? I would have thought you of all people wouldn’t be afraid of the dark.”

Yugi laughed. “That’s because you transferred in pretty late. If you’d met Yami before…”

Neither of them spoke for a moment, remembering their respective spirits. “Anyway,” Yugi said. “It’s not like I’m really afraid of the dark. I just don’t like thinking about what might be hiding in it.”

“That’s kind of the point,” Ryou said. “You can’t expect spirits to show themselves in broad daylight. Not without special circumstances.”

Yugi hummed in agreement, but didn’t bother saying anything, as they’d reached the fence surrounding the graveyard. Ryou handed Yugi the Ouija board, then climbed the fence with ease. Yugi returned the board through the bars and climbed over with rather less grace.

“She’s just over here,” Ryou said.

They walked between rows of identical gravestones. Yugi looked at them curiously, but it was too dark to make out the names. Ryou didn’t seem concerned, though. He went straight up to one without hesitating, pulled out a candle, and set it on the headstone. When he knelt down to light it, it looked almost like he was praying.

Yugi hung back awkwardly, not sure what he was meant to do here.

Ryou stepped back and set out the Ouija board. “Okay,” he said, “I think we’re ready. Thank you again for coming here tonight.”

“Of course!” Yugi said. “I know how much this means to you.”

Ryou put his hands on the planchet, and Yugi copied the motion. “Hello, Amane,” Ryou said. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Hi!” Yugi said, hoping his nerves weren’t obvious in his voice. “I’m your brother’s boyfriend. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“We’re here like I promise,” Ryou said. “I know I haven’t always been able to keep it, but from now on, I’m going to make sure you don’t have to be alone today. Never again.”

The graveyard was silent for a long moment. Even the wind had stopped. Then, gradually, Yugi felt the planchet move under their fingers.


End file.
